The New Team Gai
by Aroara Moon
Summary: Gai takes Lee for 1-on-1 training and adopts him. Naruto was adopted by Iruka and placed on Gai team. Then a teen from outside the village joins it as well? 3 bloodlines thought to be dead on 1 team. Shino/Naru. Lee/? Onesided Sasunaru. Warning: Bashing!
1. Beginning

**New team Gai**

_Aroara: Hello to those who don't like my spelling. Sorry. I try to do my best._

_**Chapter 1: The Team up**_.

It was a month after the graduation exams and Maito Gai was thinking about his one and only student Rock Lee. The boy had been absolutely crushed on team assignment day by one Hyuuga; Neji. The young Hyuuga had been ruthless attacking his inability to use jutsu and saying that the only reason that he had a sensei to himself was 'cause he would just hold everyone back or get them killed. Though it was true, to an extent, it wasn't the only reason. The Hokage wanted the boy prepared.

You see the boy couldn't use chakra, so Genjutsu (illusions) or Ninjutsu (ninja arts) were absolutely useless to teach him. So Gai, being who he was, made it his personal mission to get Lee's youthfulness level back up. To do that he took Lee to meet his youthful rival Kakashi and their challenges. It worked as it inspired lee and made him determined.

To Gai's amazement, and everyone else horror, the boy started to mimic him. He cut his hair and took to wearing the green spandex making him look like a mini Gai. It filled Gai with pride at this thought. Lee went as far as to try to get Neji as his rival, but Neji would always degrade and belittle him.

It was a rollercoaster until Gai seat Lee down and had a talk with the boy. He explained to him that rivals don't belittle one another and why exactly the Hokage put him on Gai's team alone.

"So it was to protect me?" Lee asked near tears. He was not used to people caring for him as he was an orphan.

"Yes. Now Lee the Hokage is youthful and he cares about all his people. You wont be able to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, but he didn't pair you with a taijutsu master for nothing." He jumped up and gave a good guy pose. "Now my youthful student lets run around the village 500 times and if we can not do that. Then we will do 200 punches and kicks." Yeah we all know how Gai is.

* * *

They did nothing but work on muscle-building, muscle memory and katas for a solid month, before Gai allowed Lee to do any missions, both alone and with small teams. Nothing advanced but enough to help him in team work and taijutsu.

The year slowly past for the overly energetic Lee, but it was finally time for the next group of genin to graduate. Rumors were circulating about an incident the night before. Talk was that an academy student and their chuunin instructor took down a traitor that was masqurading as a teach and had used a student to steal the forbidden scroll. Lee wanted to meet his new teammate, but now he and his sensei where standing in front of the Hokage. He noticed that there were no Anbu in the room as the Hokage had dismissed them and the walls had a slight glow to them.

"Ah Gai-san and Lee-kun you made it I see." the aged Hokage chuckled.

"Ah youthful Hokage-sama, what is it you need of us on this youthful day?" as Gai spoke he barely kept his voice to a respectable inside level. Drawing Lee's attention. He lit his pipe and took a drag of the burning tobacco before leaning back in his chair.

"Gai you know young Naruto Uzumaki has been failing the graduation test for three years straight." He took a puff of his pipe as Gai nodded. "You see the reason is that it's mostly due to his inability to use genjutsu and he has so much chakra that it is impossible for him to make a simple Banshin." The Hokage sighed.

"Why would the inability to use genjutsu cause him to fail?" Gai was serious which was rare but it did happen.

"Mizuki was placing genjutsus on his test, causing him to fail most of them." Lee looked horrified that someone would deliberately sabotage a future leaf ninja like this. "To make it worse it seems as though it was all a set up. Mizuki used his statues as a teacher and the fact Naruto was sulking that he had failed again. To manipulate the boy into stealing the forbidden scroll last night by saying it was a makeup test. Thankfully Iruka got to Naruto before Mizuki could kill him and leave with the scroll. Both of them ended up taking Mizuki down. In doing so Naruto showed that he had what it takes to be a leaf Shinobi." The Hokage took another puff. "Now we are at a dilemma. You see the class is uneven. Leaving Naruto without a team. Unless you would like to take him?" Gai could hear the hope that colored his voice.

"It would be an honor to have another promising student." Gai said with his beaming smile of joy.

"Good Now Iruka will be taking, some much-needed, time off from teaching at the academy and will be helping you with the boy. As he has useful insight that you will need as he adopted the boy." The Hokage said with a sly smile.

"How exactly did Iruka adopt Naruto without the council's knowledge?" Gai asked curiosity burned in his eyes as was Lee's.

"Iruka told me that, two years ago he went over their heads, in a brilliant move, and wrote a letter to his uncle the Daimyou. Voicing everything about Naruto, even who his parents were. The Daimyou was so appalled by the news that he was going to take the boy as his own but decided against it and gave All parental rights to Iruka. They have been father and son since, but are very secretive and have developed an act." The Hokage said taken a deep drag from his pipe.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Yes there is you, Lee, the Daimyou, Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, the Inuzuka's and me. That is all that know aside from the few that Iruka refused to tell me who." He sighed again. Than pilled all the seals off the desk deactivating them. "Iruka, come in here. Please. He'll tell you more about Naruto on your way to the academy." Iruka Limped in.

"What happened stay up all night with a Lover." The Anbu, who held the door open, sneered.

"No. Just got hurt doing your job. You know catching that traitor Mizuki. The one you couldn't stop from stealing the scroll." Iruka sneered back. The Anbu said something even more degrading to Iruka, the Hokage couldn't hear it, but he still thought the Anbu was dumb. "Oh-ok I will certainly have you assigned for the catching Tora mission for a month. Oh and the Inuzuka Kennel cleaning ones as well? Ok. You really don't want the new genin to suffer much in their first month." Iruka laughed at the paling Anbu.

"You wouldn't" the Anbu cried out.

"Oh I just did, Rat-san." Iruka chuckled. The door closed as the Anbu's friends laughed at the trouble he put himself in and rat swearing. "Ah Gai-san and you are Lee-san?" He bowed to both of them.

"Okay you're dismissed. Oh and Iruka I just approved you helping Gai with Naruto and if you could help Lee as well."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Iruka spun to the door and left. Gai and Lee was still frozen in shock. "Come on we have to go." They began their long walk to the Academy.

"Why can't we run?" Lee whined.

"Lee if you're always running you'll miss the important things in life. Like friends and romance. Even the small things are important like stopping to smell the flowers. Not to mention that you may run over a few people, right Gai-san" Gai looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed his head refusing to look at him as he chuckled nervously. "It is good to slow down from time to time. Now any questions about Naruto?"

"Yeah, why did you adopt him two years ago?"

"Well you see me and him are a lot alike than one would think. We were both orphans and love to pull pranks. So when he asked for help I jumped at the chance. Turns out he couldn't buy good food and every time he would be just about to win he would be distracted by a sharp pain to his neck. Come to find out he had two seals there. One destroyed his focus and the other was a seal that stunts growth. He wears a Henge now thou." Iruka chuckled a little. "Thanks for reminding me once everyone leaves. I need to use this seal I got form uncle to see if Naruto has any other seals, as well as the rest of us."

"How about his personality?" Gai asked.

"He is... well he's quiet shy and a bit skittish around new people." They stopped outside of the classroom.

"I'm telling you! I did pass and I will become Hokage! Believe It!" Naruto yelled.

"Shy?" Gai looked at a sweat dropping Iruka.

"You'll see!" Iruka walked in. "Ok class." No one listened causing Iruka's good mood to shatter and made a tick mark appeared on his forehead. So he used the Big-Head-no-jutsu. Gai and Lee were right behind Iruka, watching the students rush to their seats. Hands went up. Iruka sighed he couled feel that this was about to be a long day. "Naruto did Pass. How is between me, him and the Hokage, who approved that he graduated. Now for teams."(List Below.)

Team 7 under Hatake; Kakashi is Haruno; Sakura, Uchiha; Sasuke, and Sai.

Team 8 under Yuuhi; Kurenai is Hyuuga; Hinata, Inuzuka; Kiba, and Aburame; Shino.

Team 9: is still on active duty (Maito Gai: Rock Lee.)

Team 10 under Sarutobi; Asuma is Yamanaka; Ino, Nara; Shikamaru, and Akimichi; Chouji.

"What about Naruto?" Shino asked. 'I will NOT leave him in danger!'

"He will be safe Shino-kun don't worry. He will join team 9. Who has only one member. Meet Maito Gai sensei of team 9 and his mini-m.. I mean student Rock Lee. He graduated last year in an odd number like now." Iruka said. Shino slightly nodded. One by one each team left until it was Team 7, 8, and 9 left. Shino got up and walked to Lee. Gai noticed shy little glances from Naruto to Shino, and what was not so noticeable was the nervousness that Naruto had over what Shino would say.

"Lee you hurt my little Naruto and I will kill you. Leaf Shinobi or not!" That shocked Lee and Gai, who was the only one who heard him. He handed Iruka a piece of paper. Iruka nodded as Kurenai came in.

"Team 8, let's go." Kurenai called to her team and they left which did nothing but make Naruto's nervousness more noticeable.

"Now dobe, tell me. How did you pass?" Sasuke demanded.

"I can't tell. It is an S-rank secret until Jiji says other wise." Naruto answered while sticking his tongue out.

"Tell Sasuke-kun now Naruto-baka," Sakura screeched. The adults' and Lee's eyes narrowed.

"I can't!" Naruto stressed the word can't.

"Shino isn't Here to protect you." Sasuke threatened. Iruka's pencil snapped. Lee tensed for a fight. Gai in blur of movement was now in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wait for your sensei young Uchiha!" Gai snapped in aggravation.

"You're such a loser. No wonder they gave you a year old team. You need all the help you can get dobe." Sasuke sneered and Sakura giggled.

"You teme! You're lower than anyone I have ever met. You know most of the Hyuuga I've met have been nice to me and only two Uchiha's were nice to me because they had enough guts to do so. Mikoto and Itachi. Your mother and your brother and guess what? They both were better than YOU!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke was livid and so was Sakura. Sai just tuned them out with his humming and his art. Kakashi chose that time to pop his head in. In his emotional state Naruto tackled Kakashi "Kakashi-nii-san." Naruto cried out hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"Naruto," he asked gently as he could tell the young blond was upset as his eyes were watery. "Gai-san, why are you here?" He began to rub the boy's back.

"Yosh! My youthful Rival, Naruto is my new youthful student."

"I see!" He let go of Naruto as he turned to the other three. "My first impression is that," he took a dramatic pause, "I really hate you" he finished with an eye smile causing his students to face fault and the others to chuckle. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Team 7 left grumbling. When they were out of hearing distance Kakashi popped back in the classroom. "Will I be seeing you two tonight for dinner?"

"Kakashi-kun Naruto is going to Shino's tonight and I'm sure Gai and Lee have their own plans."

"Okay that's great we needed some alone time anyway." Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear, causing the young man to bush like crazy. He swatted at him as Gai laughed. "Maybe some other time than?"

"That will be great my youthful rival." With that said and done Kakashi left to meet his teammates. Naruto had his head down.

"Naruto you know you can remove your mask now, right? These are your teammates. They won't hurt you." Iruka said. "You can trust them."

"Sorry 'Ruka but I," Naruto bit his lip as his eyes darted to Lee's and Gai's eyes. He didn't see any ill intention. Than out the window and taking a few deep calming breaths. "Okay but can I do it after ya'll guys' introduction your-selves?"

"Of course. Whatever you're comfortable with." Gai said calmly, impressing Iruka, as he rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Now I'll go first. The name is Maito Gai. My likes are training, my students, spreading the flames of youth, my friends, my eternal rival Kakashi and the awesome color Green. My dislikes includes un-youthful people, Kakashi's hip and cool ways and getting my eyebrows plucked ergo I don't do it. Hobbies would be training till I drop, spreading youthfulness and challenging my rival Kakashi. My dream would be to help you reach yours and have a family of my own. Now Lee it's your time to shine."

"Yes Gai-sensei. I'm the 2nd green beast of konohagakure Rock Lee. My likes are taijutsu, the color green, my team, Gai-sensei and training. My dislikes are un-youthful people, stuck up people and those who belittle others. Hobbies would be training and SPREADING YOUTH. My dream is simple, to prove that hard work can beat a genius and be the best taijutsu master ever." Lee had a fire burning deep in his eyes.

"That it Lee feel the youthfulness flow through your veins, my youthful student!" Gai cried out happily "Now Iruka show us how bri.."

"Finish that sentence and I'll hurt you." Iruka glared at Gai, who gulped. "Names Umino; Iruka. My likes are my Scarecrow and my little Maelstrom, and teaching. My dislikes would be people who judge others before even knowing them, and those who hurt my precious people. Hobbies well I won't tell you. As for my dreams." He pause to really think it over. "I already have it." He ended by fuzzing up Naruto's hair.

"Aw what youthfulness!" Gai said. "Now you Naruto."

"Yosh. My name is Uzumaki; Naruto." Iruka frowned at the fake eagerness. "My likes are Iruka-sensei, old man, scarecrow," he was stopped by Iruka before he could finish.

"Naruto!" Iruka scowled, and Naruto gulped. "You said that you'll drop your mask. You wont be seen as an idiot, loud mouth any longer." Getting a shocked look from Naruto and confused ones from both, Lee and Gai.

"Oh right. Thanks Iruka-tou-san. Uzumaki genjutsu-kai." His hair got shaggier with strikes of sandy blonde. All of his baby fat melted away and got more feminine as his eyes were a clearer. On his head laid a black German shepherd puppy. The cloths he was wearing changed from the kill-me-orange to a black shirt with dark orange fishnet sleeves under a coal-black coat that reminded them of Kiba's and a pair of black cargo pants, that had 4 pockets on the front and 2 in the back and fell over his steel-toed, combat boots. Around his neck was a pair of orange goggles and a mask that was similar to Kakashi's but black. and his cheeks had the markings of the Inuzuka clan but they were lighter.

"My name is Uzumaki; Naruto. My likes includes my precious people, m-my boyfriend," Naruto blushed, "plants, Shadow, playing shogi with the Naras'. My dislikes includes anyone won't see me for me, those who have a holier-than-thou attitude and has a stick so far up their ass it's their neck, and fate speakers like Neji. My hobbies are training in my bloodline arts, training with Shadow here," he rubbed the puppy's ear, "gardening and cooking. Dream is to become the Hokage and protect my precious people to the best of my ability. Along with having a family of my own."

"Who else knows?"

"Old man Hokage, Shikamaru-kun, Hinata-chan, Chouji-kun, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, and their Clans, you two, 'Ruka-san, scarecrow, and a few others that are inside our tight circle. Also the fire Daimyou" Said Naruto as he began to fidget. He calmly pulled his mask to rest on the bridge of his nose. He sighed as his nerves calmed slightly.

"I see." Gai said then smiled. 'He really is shy, but covers it well with that loud persona.' "Now you'll never wear that un-youthful Henge again." Gai yelled getting a yell in agreement from Lee and a sweat drop from Iruka and Naruto. "Me and Lee will help you anyway we can." He had put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and saw him flinched slightly. "Now please my youthful student, what's with mask and Goggles?"

"Um there are 2 reasons for the mask. 1.) It hides the whiskers and Inuzuka clan marks when I drop my mask so I can go shopping without the injustice, 2.) I placed several seals in to the seams so it can detect, destroy and filter any air based poisons and the ones in water that one may drink. The design is to keep poisons from getting in through the mouth and nose, but food type toxins are harder to filter. The goggles however have several seals as well that help me. Like the map seals. It allows me to know where we are always at, and some seals that I put on it make it so I can zoom in or out on certain things. Plus they are good for any terrain."

"I see. Can I have one of your youthful creations." Gai and Lee said the last part together. That caused Naruto to blush a bit.

"Sure I don't see why not, but you'll have to supply the masks. I made one for Iruka-tou-san and Kakashi-nii-san."

"Smart kid." Gai said to himself. Then almost out of thin air he pulled out two green masks. Naruto looked them over for any flaw and the durability. Then he pulled out two little pieces of white cloth. He sew the little pieces into the hem at the base of the neck. "What was that." Gai watched as when the white clothe attached to the larger one turn from white to match the green of the mask.

"Those are the seals. Gai they're weaved in such a way that they can never be undone and there is a place to add more if the need arises. Only Naruto will be able to spot them." Then Naruto gave a soft whimper as the needle pierced his fingers as his arm jerked suddenly. "Hey you ok?"

"No my motor skills are becoming harder to control. I fear a seal is doing this." Naruto said. Iruka drew a large seal on the black board and activated it. 4 bright glows appeared on Lee, 1 on Gai, 6 on Naruto, and 2 on Iruka. Both boys where dizzy.

"Huh? That's odd there should only be one on Lee. Our unbreakable genjutsu Sunset of Youth."

"And there should only be three on Naruto. Let's get them to the Hokage's office." Iruka instructed picking Naruto up. Gai nodded as he did the same. They Shunshin into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama we need your help please." The Hokage jumped into action getting them into the side room as it was hidden and private. As the door closed, he turned to them.

"What is going on?"

"These two have some imposter seals on them that we need to remove immediately." Iruka said slightly panicked and the Hokage nodded. As the two boys were laid on the floor and Shadow curled up in the corner to stay out-of-the-way.

"Lee first, Jiji-san." Naruto whispered before falling into the darkness. Lee fallows soon into la-la-land

"There are three seals that shouldn't be on them both." Iruka reported. The Hokage groaned but nodded. "On Lee the three are near his main chakra coil. On it, linked to the first in another and the last is on his back. Naruto has one is at the bass of his skull, one in the center of his back, the last one is on his chest near the gravity seal. All fade away so that they can't be seen."

"Someone put seals on my Ninjas without my or their consent." Sarutobi growled out. He took off, with the help of the other two, the two boys shirt. Gai took pictures of each seal before the Hokage and Iruka began the unsealing them. Iruka undid the seals on Naruto as the Hokage undid the ones on Lee. On Naruto there was one based on the caged bird seal but it was not set right, one designed to disrupted his chakra control and the last one short circuited his muscle control. Red and blue chakra surged thru the room from Naruto. Shadow started to bark at the two chakras.

On Lee there was a bloodline seal and 2 chakra sealers that left him no extra chakra. His chakra began surging into his body expanded the pathways and his chakra coils. There was so much chakra that it exploded from his pathways and into the room. It looked kind of like bluish silver. Kyuubi's chakra pushed its way into Lee's heavlily damaged pathways. All it did was heal and help stretch the coils and pathways to fit and store the chakra. Making them stronger and more durable in the process. It did the same with Naruto. The chakra in the room forced the adults on their knees. The Hokage's eyes widen at the Bluish silver, blue, and crimson red chakra's supporting each another.

"No way! Lee has the Iwa's bloodline, Jinton." The Hokage said. The chakras were slowly seeping back into their proper bodies. The Hokage began looking at the seals, each seal master or creator leaves distinctive marks in the seals. The one who did this showed that they learned how to write from Danzo and Council elders created the seals on Lee. "I'll get them for these traitorous acts. Gai, from now on, you are the legal Guardian of one Rock Lee. Iruka is the witness of this."

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Iruka and Gai said together. Gai was so excited. He wanted to get Lee as his son for a while now but the council forbidden it, the elders more so than anyone else. The Hokage paced the room in deep thought. Then he got an idea hit him. Picking up the brush and ink. He set off to work on the seal that would stop any one from placing a seal on the wearer without their knowledge. Shadow was now lazily curled into Naruto's side.

As he worked on the seal on Naruto's right shoulder-blade the Kyuubi started to rearrange the ink and changing its color until the complete seal was hidden in the shape of a cool tattoo. The tattoo was of Kyuubi and Shadow standing together as a team. Ice was forming under their paws and Kyuubi's tails weaved through the forest around them. Shadow was smaller in the tattoo, the tip of his ears were at Kyuubi's shoulder blades. The tattoo took up his whole back.

The Hokage repeated the seal on Lee's right shoulder-blade. Once again Kyuubi hijacked the ink and made another tattoo. This time it was of a white tiger, with lightning shaped strips, stalking through tall green grass as if it was ready to attack. On his left shoulder-blade was the kanji for Strength and on his right was the kanji for speed. Gai looked at the Hokage questioningly.

"Those will prevent seals from being placed on them without their knowledge. Iruka had one on him for four years now, but Kyuubi changed it two years ago." Iruka showed his back it was a black dolphin with a blue sheen. It in the ocean. "I'm getting to old for this."

"See. The Kyuubi has a strange sense of humor." Iruka pulled his shirt back down. Both boys were coming around. Naruto got up slowly while Lee jumped straight up. Then both spotted each others' new tattoo and both smile.

"Awesome." Both shouted.

"Lee, I've got to tell you something."

"Sure Hokage-sama" Lee bowed.

* * *

"We found out that you have a Bloodline. It had been locked away, along with all your chakra. Don't worry we unsealed them. So you can now use chakra and from the feel of it you may have as much as a high chuunin, already. I wouldn't use your chakra for about a week. Or there could be major damage done to your newly developed pathways okay?" Lee nodded. Excited that he can now use chakra, but he would always work on his taijutsu first.

"Hey Jiji-san what is his bloodline?" Naruto asked curious nature getting the better of him. Lee, in his excitement forgot about it.

"Sorry Naruto but I can only tell you if Lee wants you to know." Lee got an idea.

"I will allow you to stay in here as he tells me. If you tell us yours. It will be an act of trust toward one another. My new friend and rival." Naruto smiled at Lee's attempt at friendship and trust. He nodded.

"Okay. My mother was from whirlpool she was the daughter of the Daimyou/Uzukage and Lady Tsunade. She traveled and had lots of powerful enemies. So she left the baby for the dad to raise, but when the war hit Uzu. he did the only thing he could think of and send her to her mother, who was staying here in the leaf village, with everything of Uzugaku. It was here that she meet my father who was a prankster by blood. Well he was born the second child of his mother the head of the Inuzuka's then, but first and heir to his father's clan the Namikaze who moved here for refuge from Mist. So the Senju clan was strong in earth and water, giving them the sub-element wood, but Tsunade was strong in earth. The Uzumaki strong in water so the wood trait was stronger from that pairing. The Inuzuka's are earth and wind, but the Namikaze was strong in water and wind. So strong that they had the sub-element for ice. So I have strong earth, wind, and water so I got both Mokuton and Hyouton."

"That is. SO COOL." Lee screamed as Gai was in shock. "Now what is mine?" He asked doing a little happy dance.

"Okay the bloodline is one from Iwa. It's called Jinton, or swift release. It's a rare bloodline." The Hokage said.

"Cool." Lee yelled. The Hokage was thinking 'what have I gotten myself into.' As he looked at a happy Lee and Naruto.

"Cool Lee you can use chakra and it comes with a rare bloodline." Naruto was just as excited for his new friend. Lee smiled back at him. They both began talking about their life and comparing their experience. They had a lot in common than anyone thought.

'This is a really good start for team Gai.' Gai thought to himself.


	2. First C-rank

_**New Team Gai. **_

_Chapter 2._

_[Previously]_

"Cool Lee you can use chakra and it comes with a rare bloodline." Naruto was excited for his new friend. Lee smiled back at him. They both began talking about their life and comparing their experience. They had a lot in common than anyone thought.

'This is a really good start for team Gai.' Gai thought to himself.

_[On with story.]_

4 months past relatively easy for the new team. Naruto reviled to Lee that his boyfriend was none other than Shino and he confided to Shino that to him Lee was like a brother. Shino was happy for his kitsune. All the while breezing thru D-ranks. Except for 2 weeks that was for a real vacation at the beginning. Where they traveled and learned about survival. Naruto had dropped his Henge in public after a month.

Now in the Mission Hall team Gai entered as they normally did. Gai and Lee did their normal dynamic entrance. Naruto walked in laughing with Shino. Shino had his arm over Naruto's shoulder and Shadow was in Naruto's coat. Naruto no longer wore the black muscle shirt instead it is just the loose fishnet t-shirt, but it was black and made with flexible steal fibers. His coat was a dark gray with the same fur lining it as before. His face mask and goggles were hanging around his neck. None of them noticed team 7 already in the room, most of who was just gawked at the 'dobe's' of the last two years.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked at this new Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto spun around to face them and gulped.

"." Shino started to rub soothing circles on his fox's back.

"What is wrong my youthful rival?" Lee asked still not noticing the other team. Causing said team to sweat drop.

"Nothing to worry about Lee-kun." Naruto tried to settle Lee down.

"My eternal rival, how are you?" Gai shouted to Kakashi, whom was reading like always.

"Hmm, you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked looking up.

"He asked. How are you? Kaka-nii-san." Naruto chirped, interrupting Gai's rant about Kakashi's hip, cool attitude.

"Oh. I'm doing good Gai. What about you?" he asked.

"Ah, my youthful rival." Gai shouted. Kakashi um-hummed him and went back to his book.

"So Shino-kun you were saying about your youthful team?" Lee asked.

"Resting." Shino said rubbing Shadow's head, before the puppy jumped out of Naruto's coat and began to walk around and sniff everything.

"If that is so, than why are you here with Naru-baka and what is with the mutt?" Shadow snarled and barked at her.

"He is here of his own free will and Shadow isn't a mutt he is a pure blooded German shepherd." Lee said, glaring at the pinkette.

"Yeah right. Where is that idiot, Kiba?"

"He actually does belong to me Sakura-chan and Kiba is with Aunty. He has to go and get Akamaru, his shots." Naruto replied while rubbing his neck nervously as Shino glared at Sakura. "What do you mean by 'Aunty' dobe?" Sasuke sneered, "How do you, an orphan, have an Aunt?"

"She is my father's older half sister, ok?" Naruto mumbled as Shino whispering calming words in his ear.

"Now that was un-youthful Uchiha. Apologize." Lee demanded for his friend.

"Sasuke-kun shouldn't have to say sorry to a dead last, loser like him." Sakura screech. Both Lee and Naruto flinched. Shadow whined and had his paws over his ears.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka slammed his fist down on the desk it shock and splintered. 'Ops' He released some KI. "This is the Mission hall. Not a playground or Training ground. Fight on your own time. Sakura and Sasuke you shouldn't be little people." Shadow peed on Sakura's leg.

"Ewe. Your Mutt pissed on me!" She screeched.

"Um. Sorry." Naruto looked sheepish and Shadow gave a barking laughed.

"Okay. Mission time." The Hokage cleared his throat. "Team 7. We got for you. Dog walking, Kennel Cleaning, and Catching Tora yet again."

"No! As an Uchiha, I will not do useless trash missions any longer. I demand a higher ranking mission."

"Sasuke." Naruto spoke quietly as he held Shino's hand, stopping Iruka's rant cold. "We're genin and as such we are required to do these low level missions to build up team work, and our bonds as friends. Though at times most civilians could do these tasks themselves, but we still do them. For the practice of skills need on larger and more important missions. Basically we run basic operations in the safety of our village and Until Jiji-san instructs otherwise. All genin teams are on D-rank detail." Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai were slack jawed. The Hokage smirked/smiled. "Plus we get paid." Iruka laughed at that.

"Naruto care to tell us at least two missions that you have faced to support your theory," the Hokage asked.

"Hai. The easiest would be Retrieving Tora. All retrieval missions have a high risk of danger to one's self and their team. It is the unknown element located in these types of missions that can be deadly. Details on a target may be false or with others that at the beginning of the mission is not known. Not to mention locating your target. You hear Tora the cat and think Easy target, only to find yourself and your team covered in thorns and scratches." Everyone chuckled. "The other would be babysitting. The objective of that mission is to take care of the needs of the baby and protect them. The same goes for a royal family member or anyone who hires us to protect them. The dangers are still there it is just more dangerous where you don't know anyone or the terrain." Naruto chirped.

"Very Good Naru-chan." Shino whispered in Naruto's ear causing him to shiver slightly.

"Kakashi-san. Do you believe your team is ready?" the Hokage asked.

"No, but it may show them the reality of their choice to be ninja."

"Team 9. You ready for a C-rank?"

"No!" Naruto said. Panic clear in his voice, "we're still one man short."

"Well as sensei. I see no harm in joining youthful team 7 on their 1st C-rank." Gai said reassuring Naruto.

"I Agree." Kakashi jumped at the chance to see how his little bro was doing and to wake his team up.

'Perfect time to clean house for Naruto.' Both the Hokage and Iruka smirked at their same thought.

"Okay then. Team 7 and Team 9 will have their 1st C-rank Mission." The Hokage said. "Bring in Tazuna, the bridge builder, please." The Neko Anbu nodded left to do as instructed.

"Naruto you know your aunt will be throwing you a party?" Shino asked. Then he saw Naruto silently crying. "What has you upset?"

"Nothing really. You know this is, well, going to be my first party."

"Didn't Iruka or your aunt, throw you any Birthday parties?"

"They tried. They really did but the council would always throw everything they could at them and anyone invited. Just to make everyone busy and tired." Naruto sighed. In walked (Stumbled) The Bridge Builder, who was drunk.

"Hey I asked for protection not 6 rug-rats and 2 weird sensei's. The blonde with the dog looks unstable, the duck butt one looks emo and the pinkette looks to hump anything that moves. The last three are just creepy so didn't get me started." He was about to take a drink of sake when the bottle exploded. He looked at the wall and there was a simple senbon.

"Watch it. Don't talk about us that way. Shino-kun, Lee-kun, Gai-kun, Kakashi-kun and hell even Sai didn't deserve that! You don't know us. Besides Shino isn't even going on this mission as his team is taking a brake right now."

"He is right I'll not be going." He walked up to Tazuna. He grabbed the senbon and stopped for a few minutes before he walked backed to Naruto. Handing it back to him so he could put it back up his sleeve. Tazuna had Shino's threat ringing thru his mind, in a monotone voice 'if I find out that Naruto has been harmed in any fashion by you or any of your kin and you did nothing to prevent it. You'll have to deal with me, my clan and the Inuzuka.'

"You okay Naruto?" Shino asked in a low voice. Naruto had a glowing smile on his face as he nodded.

"Why do you care Shino-kun?" Sakura said in a flirtatious way. As teams 10 and the rest of 8 came in. Ino had heard Sakura was also curious. The others seamed board. Shino saw Naruto ready to tell her that they were just friends and he covered Naruto's mouth with his in a simple kiss. He turned to face the shocked audience.

"If you must know," Shino said. "We're dating." Then in a move that wasn't like Shino, he pulled Naruto into a heated kiss. Iruka blushed from embarrassment, Kakashi gave a perverted giggle and the green duo cheered.

"Wow" Naruto gave a breathy sigh.

"Yeah" Shino smirked behind his collar.

"Yosh. About time you came out cousin. Now we have to work on your last name."

"Fine it is now Uzumaki-Inuzuka Happy?" Shadow barked in agreement.

"Very." Kiba shouted.

"So how is Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Good. Had to have a shot, so now he is sleeping it off." Kiba sounded worried.

"Okay! Meet at the West gate in an hour!" Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves with Iruka. Team 9 looked at one another.

"Dramatic Exit." All three left. Naruto laughing as he dragged Shino with him. Shino just chuckled the whole time.

Ino spun on Shikamaru and Chouji. "How Long?"

"Two years." Came Shikamaru's lazy replied.

"Why not te.." Ino was interrupted.

"Tell you? Easy Naruto doesn't need more drama in his life." Chouji said munching on his chips.

"Who is the top."

"Shino!" Kiba and Hinata answered her at the same time.

"My baby cousin is a year younger than us. Besides he is perfect for Shino and vice versa." Kiba said.

"How? Naruto is a loud idiot, who barely past at all?" Sakura said.

"Naruto has an intellect that rivals a Nara's and they call you the smart one." Kiba growled.

"Kiba, honey," Hinata giggled, "clam yourself." She hugged his arm, "remember we gave her that spot?"

"Yeah." Kiba cupped her cheek and lightly kissing her.

"WHAT?" Sakura screeched.

"It was all an act. Now that Naruto dropped his act. We might as well fallow suit." Shikamaru yawned.

"Inuzuka style: Genjutsu Kai." Kiba said, as an electrical current surrounded him. When it cleared it showed that he lost most of his baby fat and lean muscles took its place. The cloths stayed the same, the jacket was now dark brown with a fishnet t-shirt underneath. On his back was a tattoo of feral, twin headed white wolf. It was walking and snarling thru a white eerie mist.

"Hyuuga style: Genjutsu Kai." Hinata said. Water whipped around her for a minute. Then it fell away revealing a dancer's figure in a light lavender battle kimono and black shorts. On her shoulder was a brown eagle tattoo. Its feathers had a light lavender sheen. Hitai-ate was around her waist. Kiba kissed her lips lightly.

"Nara-style: Genjutsu-Kai." His shadows wrapped around him and then melted away showing dark clothes, and a very muscular, but still lazy looking Shikamaru. Hands still in pocket and a lazy look on his face. He wore the same jacket just black and black cargos and a chain belt. Fingerless gloves that on the backs of them had metal guards. He yawned. Tattooed on his back was an ancient forest in the center of it was a buck made of shadows with red eyes. Shikamaru's eyes look to be moving. (The Nara's have a secret Doujutsu known as Shadouai. It means shadow eye. I looked up on Google's translator)

"Akimichi-style: Genjutsu-Kai." Sand began to slide from his body. All of Chouji's fat was almost completely gone and in its place was strong and sturdy muscle on his back was a battle ax. Tattooed on his back was a brown bear surrounded by butterflies in an autumn forest. His normal cloths just with metal chain link armor underneath. "Man it feels good to stretch. Hey Asuma-sensei. Can we go see Naruto off." Each of them had scars of their own.

"I don't see why not." Asuma chuckled. The look on Ino's and team 7's face reminded him of the first time he found all of them training together. He had burned himself when he dropped his cigarette 'causing him to cuss and getting him caught by the group. Chouji and Shikamaru remind him of their parents.

"Troublesome. Shit, now I owe Naruto more money." Shikamaru grumbled. When he raised an eyebrow to the shocked people, "shouldn't you be going to prepare for your first C-rank mission?" Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it as the group of friends left. The three went wide eyed and dashed out seeing as they had wasted half their time already. The Hokage laughed.

At the west gate Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Asuma, and Kurenai looked amused to find Shino and Naruto making out in a tree.

Neither of them had their coat on anymore. Shino's body was muscular, even covered in a black, skin tight, turtle neck shirt that had no sleeves. It looked like a 2nd skin with black cargos and steel toed boots.

Lee was leaning against another tree. His outfit was the same color, but his pants were now camo cargoes and his shirt was a shirt like Shino's but it is light green. An orange belt was wrapped around his waist that held weights. On a closer look you would see the metal fibers weaving thru the shirt material. His hitai-ate were now made into his black bracers. They went from his hand to his elbow with a white tiger design. (Yea No Spandex.) Lee was reading with Shadow stretched out beside him reading over his arm and being petted.

"Guys?" Hinata called to them. Lee and Shadow looked up. Naruto pulled away from Shino, who grunted in aggravation as he pushed his glasses up back into place with his middle finger. "You are already done packing?"

"Hai," both Lee and Naruto said at the same time.

"Been ready for weeks." Lee smiled warmly at their friends.

"Naruto. You, me, shogi now." Shikamaru declared.

"For what?" Naruto was excited. 'Perfect thing to pass 20 minutes.'

"So I can say 'troublesome,'" he handed Naruto some of his money, "again without having to pay you money." He summoned a shogi board.

"If I win you have to clean the Inuzuka Kennels for a month."

"Deal," both shook hands and began the game.

"So dude. When are you getting your tattoo," Kiba asked.

"This week" Shino said putting on his coat, zipping it up. The time passed and everyone gathered around the two playing. Shadow curled in Naruto's lap. Gai came up with Tazuna.

"My youthful friends what is going on?" Gai asked.

"Well Shikamaru wants to say troublesome again and so now their playing shogi!" Kiba responded. The others nodded as Lee read his book occasionally glancing up. The hour was up and the rest of team 7 (Minus Kakashi you know!) ran up.

"I win!" Naruto cheered.

"No. I did." Shika yawned. Naruto's face fell with realization but then brightened.

"Awesome. A record for our games, 20 minutes." Naruto declared.

"Like Naruto-baka could ever win." The pink thing screeched.

"Hey, Banshee! Shut that pie hole you call a mouth up." Kiba said.

"Why you Mutt!" Kiba and Naruto flinched from the sound and Shadow whined.

"Knock it off." Kakashi said as he walked up with Iruka.

"Iruka-nii!" Naruto hugged Iruka.

"Naruto be safe."

"Always!" Naruto chuckled.

"Send me a letter every week. Okay?"

"Fine!" Naruto said getting embarrassed. He started to say goodbye to his friends. While Lee looked at Sakura's huge backpack.

"Why are you carrying such a big bag?" Lee asked putting his book in a pocket.

"No, she doesn't" Kakashi sighed. He took out most of her cloths, makeup, and hair products. He hand them to Iruka.

"I'll give these to her Mother." Iruka said slightly disappointed that she would carry all this he could hardly see over it.

"Hey give those back." Sakura squawked.

"Sorry, but this stuff will just weigh you down and make you fatigue quicker!" Iruka sighed. He and everyone else left.

"Okay line up. Weapons check" Naruto, Shadow and Lee stood beside one another in attention and bags ready. "Shuriken? I've got 20 standard Anbu issued."

"10 standard, 10 special." Lee reported.

"10 standard, 5 special and 5 extra special." Naruto said

"Special?" Kakashi looked at Gai.

"Yeah. That means chakra conducting ones like Naruto uses and giant/windmill Shuriken like lee uses," Gai said.

"The Extra special?"

"Something I made myself. They are awesome." Naruto said.

"Kunai? I've got 20 standard."

"15 standard, 5 Lone kunai." Lee shouted.

"10 standard, 5 long and 5 special and don't ask 'cause I'm not telling you." Naruto said. "Oh and 20 senbon."

"Personal weapon check. Nunchucks."

"Brass Knuckles." Lee said pumping his fist.

"Chain katana and my wrist blades" Shadow growled and barked. "Oh Okay and Shadow."

"Who has the medical pouch." both Lee and Naruto raise their hands.

"I've got 30 food pills, 30 plasma pills, 50 soldier pills, gauze, disinfectant, 2 antidotes and a heavy medical scroll." Lee said.

"I've got 230 blood pills."

"Why so many baka?"

"Bust some of these and you can lead an enemy ninja into thinking your bleeding to death. Sadly no food or soldier pills, water scroll and medic scroll and 2 poisons that Lee has the antidotes for."

"Good, good done with the basic things. Do you have anything else?"

"Yep! 30 explosion tags, 3 empty sealing scrolls" he moved to his backpack "a guard seal, a set of perimeter seals 10 auto trap seals, seal making kit, 2 tents, food scroll, Clothing scroll, extra scroll, a book on human anatomy and my trusty prank scroll." Naruto ducked a pink banshee's fist. "It doubles as a trap scroll."

"Me, I've got 25 Mouth Embers, 10 exploding pouches, 5 smoke bombs, 2 sets of Makibishi (200 total, hey their small)," Lee jumped to his bag "Clothing scroll, two books one on taijutsu and the book I was reading earlier, tent, drink scroll, Ninja wire, 12 chakra suppresser seals, and my weights scroll."

"Where at idiots you have small bags." Sakura screamed. "Besides this is only a c-rank mission."

"Always be prepared. Hate to see a mission turn sour and not be prepared," Naruto said. "Besides most of our stuff is sealed away into small scrolls like this one." He tapped one of the small sealing scroll hooked on his belt. He pulled up his goggles and mask on. He sighed.

"In your comfort zone." Shino said behind Naruto. Making him jump. He nodded and gave a small grin. "Good." He kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Thought you left with the others," Sasuke sneered.

"I didn't." Shino glared at Sasuke, though no one knew cause of the dark sunglasses and the high collar.

"We need to go my Youthful students." Gai yelled causing both Naruto and Lee to yell and jump into the air fist pumping. A look of horror spread thru team 7. "Right my eternal rival?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They set off on their mission.

"So. Old man, where are you from? You look familiar." Naruto asked as they made it out of the gate.

"You know kid. Now that I think about it you do to." Tazuna said

**[Cliff hanger]**


	3. Enter Meizu and Gouzu

Chapter 3

"Well I'm from good old Wave. The best port town around." His chest swelled with pride.

"OMG Tazuna. The old drunk who's lives with Inari, Tsunami, and Kaiza." Naruto looked at Tazuna and was slightly shocked. Tazuna looked almost like a shadow of himself.

"Only one blonde punk called me an old drunk." Tazuna who had a spark of recognition in his eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto is that you? I didn't recognize you or Lee"

"The one and only Number one most unpredictable prankster from hell." He said in a joking tone. "Last time you saw us I did have my mask on for 1 and 2 Lee was a bouncing ball of uncontrolled energy in green spandex." Lee let out a undignified yell of 'hey' as Tazuna chuckled.

"So Does Wave have any Ninja?"

"No Sakura-san, Wave is a small island country. The last I heard there was no reason to have them. So what is going on?" Lee chuckled as Sakura just huffed.

"Just some small fry bandits. That's all." Tazuna said.

The rest of the way was filled with talking between Sakura and the old man. It quiet peaceful until Lee saw Shadow stiffen as he pawed the ground twice. It was the sign, Lee recognized, for Genjutsu, so he barely brushed Naruto's arm and signed to him. Naruto gave a small stiff nod and picked up Shadow. Shadow barked once as Naruto slipped a skull looking mask that had flat daggers instead of teeth over Shadow's face. They were level with his top teeth. they made his bite worse than his bark.

Kakashi watched as Gai's team communicated with one another with practiced ease. It was different from what he heard about them, for the last 4 months, from Sakura, Sasuke and Yamashiro Aoba, the sensei of team 11. They were the 'dead last' team. Yet his team, the 'Rookies of the year', did not notice the immediate danger that was before them. Sighing and making a mental note to teach, or was it re-teach, his students survival and observation. Thou he was proud of his little brother and his team. Gai was doing a great job with the two.

"Why are putting that ugly mask on your mutt's face, you freak?" Sakura asked noticing the mask, finally, as Naruto set the dog on Tazuna's head who nodded with a look of understanding. Jealously ran threw his vains as he watched the complete trust in their eyes as they had a silent conversation. Sakura was getting extremely mad when he didn't answer off the bat.

"To make his bite worse than his bark of course princess." He said sarcastically but before any one knew what happened one of the would be attackers was tackled in a hug. "Meizu-nii-san." Naruto cried out.

"Youthful Gouzu." Lee said as Gouzu groaned.

"You know them?" Sakura yelled as Sai and Sasuke looked at them in shock.

"Yes. My Favorite vacation place would be Wave. You see, the two weeks after we graduated me, Lee, Gai, and Iruka went on a vacation/survival trip. I did wear my mask last time I was there. Well on our way there we end up running across my two favorite bumbling idiots stuck in some quicksand and stuck just as deep as they were in dept." Naruto giggled at the two demon brothers.

"Yeah their gambling is about as worse as your granny, Naru." Lee laughed as Naruto busted out laughing as well.

"Yeah we were already friends at this point. Because of another accident, but that is a different story." Naruto said thoughtfully and then turned to Lee. "Though you became friend to them fairly quickly."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mind and vise versa."

"Yeah Naruto, Lee, Gai-san, and Kakashi-san. There may be a slight problem. We would like to talk about with ya'll." Gouzu drawled out.

""Let Gai and Kakashi handle that business. So Meizu were you gambling again?" The three of them walked off into the woods.

"No but Gouzu did. Now we have a dept with an old pushy, Small fry named Gauto." Meizu sighed as he rubbed his face. "Look he owed him a lot of money. So much so that even I HAVE to work for him to just make a dent in it. Then thru us, the little bastard hired our boss Zabuza!"

"Great! That old Swordsman!" Naruto screeched out in out rage.

"Yep sorry kid. Now look, old man," Meizu said getting a twitch from Tazuna. "We have nothing against you. It's just that we found ourselves in a very awkward position."

"Its ok. I been there on more than one occasion."

"Not for you, you old drunk-teme!" Naruto rounded on him. Just then Gouzu, Kakashi and Gai came back. "Explain what is going on. Now!" Naruto was pissed. Tazuna told them everything. To say Lee and Naruto were mad was an understatement.

"I say we continue. Gai-sensei do you still have faith in us?" Lee knew that one question would either make or break their team. Naruto had trust issues. Kids were more innocent so they quickly gain his friendship without hardly trying, but adults and his peers were different and had to basically fight for it. It was common knowledge that the small blonde didn't fully trust Gai, Hell even Gai knew it. Both were putting up effort forward to build that trust up.

"Yosh of course my youthful student." Gai jumped up doing the good guy pose (owned and trade marked by Spandex Inc.) grabbing this opportunity with both hands. He knew Lee and Naruto had this mission in the bag.

"Yosh! The power of youth." Lee cried.

"Yes Lee!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" By this time they both had watery eyes. When everyone thought they were done when they hugged in the 'Sunset of youth' genjutsu with waves crashing around them. Much to the horrors of everyone except Naruto. Who just laughed at the everyday occurrence. Both Sakura and Sasuke had the same reaction and tried to dispel it, but failed. As the genjutsu didn't effect their chakra personally. Sai was extremely pale, Tazuna and the Demon brothers looked sick and Kakashi tried to turn his eyes from the scene, much like a horrible car crash, and back to his porn.. I mean book. After it was over Naruto ran over to Gouzu and Meizu, while pulling a small blue seed from behind his left ear. Using his chakra on the seed. It started to grow into a dark blue vine that entangled the demon brothers' hands behind their backs. It got some looks from the other team and looks of pride from his team and Kakashi.

"What?" He asked as he began to fidget.

"Dope what the hell was that?" Sasuke demanded.

"Um a earth jutsu?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Don't Lie to me."

"Back off Uchiha-san." Lee said stepping in front of Naruto.

"Or what Loser?" Sasuke challenged while Sakura swooned.

"We go home Right Now, Sasuke." Kakashi said interrupting. He was Clearly unhappy. Naruto was like his little brother.

"So. How is Haku and" Naruto started to ask the brothers, when they cut him off.

"Well you know. Always arguing." Gouzu said.

"Most of it now is to teach Zabuza patience, but he still ends up throwing them both out the window." Meizu said as Gouzu grunted. They got to a tiny beat up boat.

"Um. Excuse me, but not all of you will fit in the boat. Maybe I can pick you three up later?" The boats man asked with a concerned tone.

"Na, it will be alright. We have another way to cross." Gai said turning down the offer, before turning to his beloved students. "Ok. I know, we already covered how to walk on water. But lets run over the basics, anyway." Getting a nod, he began to go over the concept again. Kakashi, while listening to Gai, decided to glance over at his team. Releasing a sigh when he realized his students weren't even paying attention to them, well except Sai. Who looked interested and had taken down useful notes in his black sketch book.

He sighed at the shocked looks his team wore as the other two began walking on the water with Gai. Shadow was looking tired and board in Tazuna's arms. They made a triangle around the boat. Naruto at point, Lee to the left and Gai on the right. Before they took off Naruto slipped on his goggles as Lee and Gai did the same with their mask. As the thick fog that Wave was famous for began to form and cling to the water's surface.

After 30 minutes in the water Sasuke and Sakura was getting slightly board when Naruto ran out of the mist in front of the boat. "Sorry for spooking ya'll." The blonde whispered. "They have an ambush set up 10 feet ahead. Around 20-25 bandits in boats hidden in the mist around the sand bar. We can go around them to the left as they are on the right and front of the bar."

"That is odd. Zabuza never motioned that to use" the brothers said at the same time. At that time Gai and Lee ran back, sliding to a stop beside Naruto.

"That is because their was another ninja with them. No it wasn't any one we know."

"Well lets go around then." The boat man said lowly but got a nod form the ninjas. After slowly moving around the ambush it was smooth sailing the rest of the way into Wave. Slowly Gai and Lee pushed the boat onto the land so the others could get off the boat without much noise. Naruto kept his ears sharp with a little bit of chakra.

"That was a youthful bridge, you have made here. Tazuna-san." Lee spoke for the first time since they got on the boat.

"Thank you Lee-san."

"He is right old man. Thou who gave you permission to hide that little trinket from us?" Naruto asked with his hands on his hips.

"We weren't hiding it from you guys exactly but form the one who wants it gone, Gauto. Whom was hiding from you." Tazuna replied.

"Well 'Ruka-tou-san will not like this one bit." Naruto whispered as Lee just nodded. He knew how Iruka was, seeing he was trained by him, along side Naruto, for the past four months.

"Naruto, you baka. Why did you call Iruka-Sensei that?" Sakura screeched.

"Um. Eh!, your still here?" He asked embarrassed over the fact that he forgot team 7 was there. "I thought Kakashi-sensei had you setting up the camp site?"

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself. I set up mine and Sasuke-kun's tent. Now answer my question." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Um, well 'Ruka-tou-san adopted me." That shocked Team 7 students. Thou only one actually showed it.

"You. You liar."

"Sakura finish setting up those tents and for the record, it's true. Iruka-chan did indeed adopt him. Right Naru-chan?" Kakashi told them as he fuzzed up Naruto's hair.

"Kakashi." Naruto whined. Only to get a chuckle from the man as he pouted. Gai chuckled along with Tazuna. Sakura set up another tent and looked around, confused.

"Gai-sensei where are your tents?"

"My youthful companion. Me and my youthful students need no tents on a clear night. Such as this youthful night." Lee nodded as he started to slowly stretch.

"What a display of youth my sensei." Lee said with a huge smile on his face.

"Gai-sensei, Lee-kun. What would you two like to eat to night?" Naruto asked looking at them both, as they settled in a thinking pose.

"How about some stew as the temperature seems to be slowly dropping?" Kakashi stepped in to stop them from saying spicy curry.

"What a youthful choice. My eternal rival." Gai said as the two kids laughed as Sai was watching envious of their fun. Sasuke sneered as Lee tackled Naruto for saying that 'they could cook a whole cow with the intensity of their flames of youth.'

"My youthful companions would you like to join us?"

"That would be great Bushy brows." Smiled Sai. Everyone stopped to watch would happen next. Lee, Naruto busted out laughing as if it was a joke. Sai's smile slowly became more real.

"Now I got two people who call me that." Lee was having fun. "My name is Rock Lee. what is your's"

"My name is Sai."

"Well Sai would you like to be our friend?" Naruto asked. Sai nodded his head so fast, they thought it was going to go flying off. "Slow down buddy we don't need you to lose your head this early on in life." Naruto laughed with Lee as they made a fire pit of stone that they carry in their camp scroll. Sai gave a small chuckle. Naruto was about to light a nice fire when a screech stopped him.

"You baka a enemy ninja will see a fire of that size." Sakura screeched again.

"Sakura-san your screeching is not helping your cause." Lee said.

"Stay out of this you loser. Naruto you can't make a fire of that size."

"I can and I will. You see these stones that we unsealed from our camping scroll has special seals carved into them. The seals place a genjutsu around the fire so that the only ones in a 8 foot radius can see it and feel it. And no one can dispel it. So I'm going to cook now." With that Naruto lit the fire and began his cooking.

Kakashi was sitting by Gai and Tazuna as they watched the genin. "Good work Gai. They are coming along well."

"Yes they are. Do you know any Swift release jutsu?"

"I don't know why?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it's a secret for now but I was wondering."

"I may have copied one but couldn't use it let me think for a minute." Kakashi started to think. None came to mind. "I'm sorry. Gai I don't."

"That is fine. I will not let my flames of youth die down because of this."

"Gai sensei!" Lee said. They were about to do the hole sunset of youth routine when Naruto hit them over the head with a ladle. They had hug lumps on their heads but it wasn't bent at all.

"Enough you two it's time to eat." After that they started to talk about lighter topics. Sakura stared at Sasuke who was glaring at the dark night around them. After one was done eating they watched in horror and amusement when Naruto, Lee and Gai danced around the campfire just to have fun.

The next morning they woke up to find Naruto and Lee racing around the clearing. Kakashi had his book out lazily cheering them on while Gai was doing funny stretches. Shadow was running with them. Sakura had bed head, Sasuke in his black boxers and Sai was in a pain of black pants. Tazuna was drinking some water as Naruto confiscated his saki.

"Hey sleepy heads about time you got up. Now get dressed we have to travel twice the distance today. Team 7 groaned before looking at one another. They blushed and ran to get ready.

**[To Be Continued.]**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers.

I Have no internet at my home now and I have started college after a few years of slacking... i mean working. So this going to be a challenge to get each of these stories up to date. Thanks for your patience. Keep reading, because there might be some changes to the story line.

Signed,

Aroara Moon


End file.
